


A Little Lie

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna has a problem with her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Lie

One lie. It started out with one little lie. Harmless, but it spilled from Lily’s lips so easily. 

“I didn’t do it, Mum.”

It snowballed from there. She needed to find out if it was a fluke. What could she say? How many people would believe her?

“Did you hear about Scorpius Malfoy dueling Albus?”

Oh, the turmoil. Her mother freaked out; her father got that quiet look of anger. No matter how many times Albus denied it, they didn’t believe him. They believed her.

All it took, she learned, was a smile, a flip of the hair, and no doubt at all—just conviction that what you were saying was the truth, and everyone else was wrong.

“You know I love you. Can’t you do just this little thing for me?”

It started spiraling out of control when Ginny caught her red-handed—stealing Galleons from the family account. Lily almost patched it up; her excuse was nearly flawless. Thaddeus Zabini backed her up without much prompting. But the seed had been planted. Lily kept looking over her shoulder, wondering if Ginny knew.

“I don’t know why you don’t believe me, Mother.”

But she knew. Her illusory confidence was Muggle magic, and Ginny was learning to see through it. Every time she turned around, it was another battle, another hurdle. Then Ginny confronted her, laid out evidence of Lily’s lies and manipulations, exposing the hurts she’d done. Lily refused to look, refused to apologize.

“I hate you! Leave me alone!” 

As much as she wanted to, Lily couldn’t hate her mother. But like she’d always said, it was all about the conviction and attitude. She stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her, crushing her own heart in the process.

It all started with one lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dyno_drabbles. The concept of Harry’s children as imperfect and sometimes spoiled is fun to explore.


End file.
